


Day 2 - Immediate Family

by skittlepants



Series: OC-tober Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlepants/pseuds/skittlepants
Summary: Nera reassures her twin one morning.





	Day 2 - Immediate Family

Nera sat on the floor of the inn rosining her bow, Rowan perched on the bed above her. “Hey Nera?”

“Yeah?” she answered, not looking away from where she was working.

“Do you think…” the other Valentine trailed off, “Never mind actually.”

Nera put down her instrument and twisted to face them, “You okay? What’s going on you can talk to me.”

Rowan stared at their hands, the pale gray contrasting against the black of their robes. “Do you think mom and dad would be proud of us? What we’ve done I mean.”

Nera stared for a moment, jaw cocked to the side while she thought of her response. “I think…that they would see the reason behind our actions and understand why we did what we did.”

“Yeah but, would they be proud?”

Nera grabs her twins hand, Rowan meeting her eyes for the first time that morning. “We’re protecting each other. It’s what they would want us to do. I’m sure they’re proud”

Rowan smiles at her before getting up. “I’m heading down for breakfast. See you in a bit.”

Nera smiles back and turns to her viol, beginning to tune it. “See you in a bit.”


End file.
